The new Phoenix squad
by Hinata Hyuga byakugan user
Summary: A group called the new Phoenix squad made of five villains when batman forces them to join the team what will happen why does superman have a kid just what is crystal shard , is chakra really from this dimension why is blaze different why did frost flower cry when cold left all question robin asked himself - now being written by Alex ( same account different person )
1. Chapter 1

Haylee : welcome , read , and no matter how much I tell people that I do I do not own young justice , I do however own this puzzle so ... Yeah my sister isn't the best gift giving I mean she got Bella a rock ... That not fair I wanted the rock .

It was another normal , quiet and peaceful day at mount justice .

Wally and Artemis were quietly agreeing on everything , Conner was reading a novel titled Romeo and Juliet , Meghan was not blowing up the kitchen , Calder was asleep and I was lying through my teeth .

I got you there didn't I but here's how this should of started .

Wally had been flirting with Meghan while she was blowing up the kitchen then he started a screaming match / argument with Artemis about him distracting Meghan ,

Conner was trying not to punch Wally while he helped Meghan Cook .

Calder was ... Well he wasn't there and neither was I we were currently just waiting in the watch tower while we watched the others on my high tech computer nano tech watch device ( or as Wally called it watch thingy of doom ) .

" Do you think this happens every time we leave the cave ?" I asked Calder already knowing the answer.

" Yes indeed my good friend " replied the atlantein teen . " Do you have any idea why batman called us here and not the entire team ?" He questioned me .

" I have a pretty good idea why you're here ... But that theory fails with the fact that we are both here there are something's the bats wont even share with me " I answered with a shrug of my shoulders .

"He could of requested our presence " he started but I interrupted . " Requested I would of said demanded " he gave me a sharp look .

" because ..." Again he was cut of but not by me by the founders of the league and captain cold and five girls .

" Aqua lad , Robin the reason you have been called here today is to discuss your new team members " batman roughed .

Calder and I shared a look ' New team members what dose he think we aren't strong enough , I thought .

"But batman we don't need any new team mem..." He cut me of with his " we will discus this at home " glares .

" we don't need a new team " One of the five girls , the one closet to superman , replied. Thisn girl had brown hair with a violet dip dye and violet eyes she was wearing a violet mask and a white ice skater leotard like thing with a violet design this is just a wild guess but I'm pretty sure she loves violet .

" violet we are not discussing this again " superman said facing the girl .

Wow she wears violet and her hero name is violet now one is going to make that connection ( note sarcasm ) .

" code violet " The girl violet corrected . The girl next to her giggled and whispered something , I noticed the flash face palm , The girl who had giggled had blonde hair and through her mask I could see unnatural eyes they were a swirling green and blue with yellow around the pupil , her costume looked to be one of a fortune tellers , with a dark purple Arabian type top and princes jasmine type purple trousers , her mask was a light lilac and on her top was a symbol that I thought looked like a crystal ball she wore no shoes .

" Well no matter what you're personal opinions this arrangement is to keep you five out of trouble and out of jail , The reason for the team getting new members is to increase its power and success rate at missions Batman said .

" you will now speak to one another and learn only important information " He continued and the girl next to captain cold turned to him he smiled at least I think he did and hugged the small girl before following the flash out , the girl started crying her hair was platinum blonde and it had icy streaks running through it she was small and petite when I got the chance to see her eyes I expected them to be icy blue but they were dark brown her outfit was similar to the first girls except her leotard was blue and it's skirt looked more like it belonged to a professional skater and it had blue details , on her feet were a pair of white ice skates as the tears ran down her face I noticed that they started to freeze .

The girl closet to her started to comfort her , they looked like polar opposites , this girl was tall but also petite , her hair was a dark almost unnatural looking crimson colour it was wavy and went down to her lower back her eyes were a dark glowing colour of amber , her costume looked Ike a leotard but near the bottom at the back flowing fabrics came out they resembled a fiery tail

And the area near the shoulders had some sort of material looking like a large holder for wings

Her neck was decorated with red and orange flame like fabrics and on her feet were red and orange boots .

The final girl was Normal in comparison with the three I mentioned before ,

She had ebony hair that was done into a side plait she was pale but normally ,she had jade eyes and a dark blue feathered mask with flower details on the sides of it , on her head was a floral crown she was average height and average weight her costume was dark blue it was a simple outfit with a material I did not recognise she wore a green jacket and a black t-shirt underneath on her feet were combat boots around her neck was the yin and yang symbol on her back were to sheathed sword I'm guessing they are katana .

We went into a meeting room and calder introduced him self ,

" My name is calder ' Ahm but you may call me calder I am aqua lad I am the teams leader " the fortune teller like girl giggled when he said May until violet nudged her , I introduced my self next

" my name is robin I am the co - leader so now you introduce your selves you first violet " I said violet rolled her eyes clearly annoyed .

" My name is CODE violet , no violet is not my real name I am the daughter of superman even though I hate him . She grunted we would of been shocked at her heritage but we decided that she could be lying .

The ninja looking girl spoke next " My name is chakra , No I am not from the Naruto dimension my costume is based on that because of my abilities " she introduced .

The fortune teller decided it was her turn " My name is M..( she was elbowed so we guessed she was about to say her real name ) crystal shard I am the daughter of the flash I am not a speedster " she said with a lot of energy okay so we were shocked here but kept quiet about it .

The flame girl Introduced herself next " my name is blaze but right now I am the Phoenix warrior I have two code names because of this mark ( she pulled a bit of fabric of her skin to show us a mark ) I am the daughter of heat wave " that explained her ensemble .

The ice skater girl spoke next " m-my n-name i-is f-frost f-flower a-and I-I a-am t-the d-daughter o-of c-captain c-cold " she stuttered .

" it is an honour to meet you now let us go introduce you to the rest of the team .

Haylee : r& r

1 . Chakra is a ninja she can't use Justus but her abilities are to do with the real energy called chakra which is why she is dressed like that

2. Code violet is not Lying

3. I know calder is spelt with a k it's just easier to spell it repeadtly without spell check being spell check so

That's all so

R and R


	2. Chapter 2 violet and her home part 1

Haylee : okay so this story will start of with a rant , about one anonymous review and it's not the firs time this has happened when ever I do a pure young justice fanfaiction this person comments with completly useless information about D.C characters in general that belong on Wikipedia not the reviews

This person is : anon they comment on most of my non crossover young justice stories with the same comment about what D.C characters do and guess what nothing to do with the story or young justice

( # rant over )

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE .

( violet and her home )

It had been a long and tiring day doing good and charitable deeds ... Not .

It had been a terrible and boring day meeting the stupid mini justice league and I had only stayed there for twenty minutes before I just left now I was just sitting shivering my but of outside the fortress of solitude .Then my stupid dad decided to drop in .

" Code violet why are you here you're supposed to be at " he said folding his arms hovering .

" Well YOUR son kept glaring at me so did everybody else crystal kept cackling chakra kept going all ninja and vanishing blaze kept bursting into flames frost flower kept freezing the ground and I kept slipping " I said then continued " And why didn't you tell YOUR daughter that she had a brother ?!"I asked .

" He is not my son he is ..." He was cut of by me .

" you cheated on mom " I said then I yelled " YOU CHEATED ON MOM !" .

" NO SUPER BOY IS NOT MY SON HE IS MY CLONE " he roared at me I looked away determined not to cry . He sighed " come on let's just go inside" he opened entrance and flew in .

I just stood there then he flew out again " aren't you coming ?" He asked me I looked at him quizzically .

" You're forgetting that I can't fly yet aren't you ? " I asked folding my arms hopefully it looked like I was being rude but in reality I was trying to keep my self warm .

He flew down and picked me up I tensed and again he sighed " aria please will you just go to the cave tomorrow it's good for you it keeps you out of jail " he said before he flew in and placed me down on the icy floor .

" could you please get a warmer hideout " I said he shook his head before going to his computer room thing , when I was sure he couldn't hear me I ran of to a secret room I had found and filled with penguins , don't ask why but I just really loved penguins in the corner of the room was an alter where I made offerings to my patron god , now about that let me explain .

My mother is wonder woman and my father is superman when I was born I was dying

But as my mother lay outside on the sand weeping with me in her arms an immortal heard her not a god but the wife of one : Ariadne the immortal wife of lord Dionysus , she traveled to Themiscrya and appeared before my mother asking her what was wrong ,

Ariadne had no power to help me but while she was comforting my mother her husband had heard the whole thing and appeared before us , he asked my mother to give me to him .

Knowing not to say no to a god she reluctantly handed me over , he blessed me saving my life and turning my eyes purple he gifted me with powers and my name : Ariadne yes not very original but she was really the one who saved my life , I still thank them both my offering my thanks and on my birthdays and other such events the two would visit there last visit was three years ago when I was twelve I'm fifteen now .

I placed some of the finest purple grapes I have came into contact with and a limited edition wine on the alter sending it to them , I felt something enter my room of penguin doom and thought it was my dad .

"Dad it's not what it looks like ... Lord Dionysus ?" I questioned turning around and bowing .

" Rise Aria " he said .

" Am I in trouble ?" I asked expecting the answer to be yes .

" No but why are there so many penguins In here ... Wait never mind I just wanted to tell you the reason for not visiting on your 13th 14th and 15th birthdays" . He said .

" zeus wanted to see how it would play out if you were not motivated by the gods to do good " he continued , I wasn't really surprised.

" now you have until your sixteenth birthday to prove I wasn't wrong in saving you and if you don't you will die " he said .

" Lord Dionysus I have a question " I asked .

" yes what is it ?" He questioned me .

" what is it with you immortals and the number three because it's been three years my birthdays in three weeks and the other things to do with three " I said . He chuckled .

" I honestly don't know but what I do know is that you will prove him wrong and you will survive " he said " and to make up for the birthdays we missed there are gifts waiting for you back at Themiscyra and remember you have most of the Olympians routing for you" He finished then ruffled my hair and disappeared .

I opened the door to the penguin room of doom so I could leave but when I did I saw my dad hovering i front of it with his arms crossed glaring at me " Ariadne Artemis Hera Hestia Clark what have I told you about pets " he yelled .

" You said that I couldn't have a dog , a cat , a mouse , a rat , a snake or a fish but you said nothing about flightless birds " I answered with a shrug of my shoulders .

" but penguins really ?! " he said with that look that parents do when they are wondering whats going on " .

Long story short he found out what happened to the metropolis zoo's penguins and then he returned them and now he's returning me to my mother .

Haylee : that's part one yes aria is a bit strange but come on there penguins R and R my little ole story

Warning : Flames will be met with rants and trolls

Warning : useless nonsense will be met with rants trolls and poisoned cookies (::p::) that is a poisoned cookie .


	3. Chapter 3 violet and her home pt 2 Alex

Alex : okay so this story is now mine because Haylee between her two favourite Story's on this. That she is writing and the book she is starting she doesn't have time for this but I like the plot she has written out and took the story of our sticky note board for stray stories up for adoption and it's now mine .

Now I do have dyslexia so bear with me if my spell checker ( Bella ) or my punctuation adder ( Eliza ) forget and it is really really bad tell me I won't get annoyed unless you put it like this

Okay this story sucks u dont know how to use punctuation I know you dont have dyslexia liar !

Yeah that will annoy me because there was no punctuation, constructive criticism is very welcome even more welcome than

You are doing fine no errors

Constructive is something like this

Okay you're spelling in this is not the best and your punctuation needs to improve the plot is really good but experienced writers will over look that if your spelling and punctuation are not , from blah blah

Okay maybe that was To nice anyway

Haylee: good bye story , Alex doesn't own young justice or the oc's I used or my plot but we are twins so she can use it . Or percy jackson ( see end of story for the reason why this is here )

Alex : thanks sissy

Haylee : -_-

Alex : oh that's just rude

( violet and her home pt 2)

The journey to Themiscyra was a long and awkward one with my dad trying to start up conversation and I just answering with yes , no , fine or I don't know .

Sometimes I would try to speak to him but I dismissed it , sometimes I thought having batman as my dad would have been easier , but then I remember that its batman .Dad had borrowed a jet from the watch tower I think it was called a javelin but I wasn't sure , as the island approached our vision I noticed a small figure standing on top of one of the hills .

Now I couldn't be certain but I was sure it was my best friend Zoe , she was trained by my grandmother and my mother at the same time I was getting trained we didn't start of as friends

.

Flash back

" But mummy you said it would be a **private** lesson " I complained throwing my fists in the air .

" Now Aria , Zoe is the most talented Amazon of her generation " My grandma Hippolyta scolded .

" Mother , telling a child that another person is more talented than them is a bad idea " My mother Diana told my grandma .

" But if I can't train alone then I can't fight like an Amazon then I'll end up fighting like an incompetent baboon like Daddy " I said folding my arms and stamping .

My mum raised an eyebrow " Where did you learn that word? " she questioned folding her arms in front of me I unfolded my arms and crossed them in front of me and put my right leg in front of my left leg and dragged it across the ground .

" um um uncle Batsy May or may not of called daddy that when I was hiding in the room " I said sheepishly .

" Hmm well it seems that they will both be getting a lecture Bat man on saying things like that when a child could be present and your daddy for not watching you " she said her arms still folded .

" Umm My lady if this isn't a good time I could just leave " A young girl about May age said she had neon green eyes , waist length auburn hair she had small muscles and slightly tanned skin said peeking around the corner of the training arena .

" Yeah you should leave " I huffed and both my mummy and grandma glared at me .

" No , Zoe it's perfect timing this is Aria Clarke daughter if superman and Princess Diana " my grandma smiled at the girl who walked in .

She was dressed in a white dress with golden ribbons around it and she had no shoes on but she had a bow around her shoulders and a quiver on her back .

" Nice to meet you but if I must ask why is she here I thought I was going to be the next Wonder Woman ?" She questioned and I turned to my mummy .

" Mummy what is she talking about you and daddy both said I was going to be the next Wonder Woman " I complained .

" No , I'm the next Wonder Woman I'm the best of my generation , Lady Hippolyta said so " Zoe said crossing her arms .

" Grandma who is the next wonder woman ?" I asked her and I noticed mummy uncross her arms and slouch a bit as if she was hiding a secret from me my grandma frowned a bit .

" Aria , It's been decided by your parents and the justice league founders as well as myself have decided that it would be best if Zoe was the next Wonder Woman as there is no guarantee that your illness wont get in your way" she told me .

" But I can be strong " I exclaimed .

" Then defeat Zoe " My grandma challenged .

My mother and grandmother walked over to the seats as I pulled out my training sword and watched as Zoe took of her bow and quiver and walked to the edge of the arena and placed them on the top , I watched as she pulled her sword out and walked towards me .

She advanced towards me at a quick pace but i dodged her sword only to be elbowed to the side , I flipped through the air and to stop my self from falling into the dirt I did a hand stand and when Zoe rushed towards me I kicked her in the face and launched onto my feet .

I watched as she stumbled I reached for my sword only to notice it missing and lying in the dirt a meter away but I also saw Zoe start to regain her senses .

I rushed towards the Woden sword and reached it just in time as the Auburn haired Amazon slashed her sword at me I blocked it and went in for a hit of my own ,Zoe parried the blow and kicked me in my legs making me drop my sword and then she kicked me in my right ankle making me fall to the ground in pain , my ankle had been a week spot ever since I had followed my

Daddy to the fortress of solitude and gotten it stuck in the door for about five seconds I had been five after Apollo healed me but the ankle had remained a week point for me .

My grandma and mummy had walked over to us " Aria now do you understand Wonder Woman can not have a weakness your ankle is only one of many , Zoe is superior in every way that's why your training with your father and the Amazons is being put to a stop " she told me .

"Mother !" My mummy exclaimed .

" Fine , I don't care about being stupid Wonder Woman any way !" I yelled getting up even though my ankle was dragging me down .

" Aria " my mother started but I stopped her by running of , forcing the tears to not fall .

" Aria come back please " I heard her yell but I didn't hear her coming after me .

I reached my destination the top of a hill where a medium sized pond was as well as the grape vines growing unnaturally on the stone face of the mountain and the trees .

I let the tears fall but soon I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up through blurry eyes and saw Zoe smiling sadly at me .

" may I sit down ?" She asked me I nodded tears streaking my face because I knew even if I said no she would sit next to me .

" this place is beautiful what do you call it ? She asked me .

" The ( sniff ) pool ( sob ) of D ( sniff ) Dionysus " I replied shakily still sobbing I felt her put her right arm over my shoulder .

" The queen didn't mean to upset you she just doesn't want her grand child getting hurt , and I know you weren't fighting to the best of your abilities and to be honest I wasn't either but if we both were fighting to our full extent I am sure you would beat me " she said .

She rubbed my back soothingly with her left arm " Let me let you in on a little secret" she turned around as If to make sure no one was listening and then she whispered " I'm a daughter of Zeus " I was shocked but then she continued " I know Dionysus blessed you " she lifted her right hand and wiped away the tears she then took her arm of my shoulder and wiped the tears of the left size .

" I'm a failure " I whispered she turned my head towards her .

" You are not a failure " she told me " You are a strong person you are kind and considerate thats why you didn't use your eyes so you wouldn't hurt me " she finished .

Flash back end

She really helped me , Zoe is really one of the only reason I even considered becoming a hero .

When the jet landed I immediately ran towards the pool of Dionysus to talk to the daughter of Zeus .

Alex : yes the character is a tribute to the late Zoe nightshade may she R.I.T.S ( Rest In The Stars )

That's why I said I don't own Percy Jackson

R and R

And tell me what you think of me now writing this story and not Haylee


End file.
